


I'm Proud of You

by BeanieJedi33



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Cockles, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Jensen loves Misha, Love Confessions, M/M, Misha and Jensen talk about their feelings, Misha's Japan Vacation, jensen is proud of misha
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-30
Updated: 2018-06-30
Packaged: 2019-05-31 05:34:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15112865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeanieJedi33/pseuds/BeanieJedi33
Summary: After Jensen's comment saying how proud he is of Misha, I wanted to write this little fic about the two of them talking and confessing their feelings once Misha gets back in the States.





	I'm Proud of You

Misha landed at the airport and pulled out his phone to text Jensen that he’d landed. While Misha was in Japan, Jensen text him saying he’d missed him, and they hadn’t had a chance to hang out on their break so far, and it was almost over. Misha really wanted to spend some quality time with Jensen, but he was just so busy. Meeting fans, working on GISH, working on helping with all the things that were going on with the world, he’d barely had time to spend it with any friends or family. Misha knew he wanted to prioritize spending time with family with his remaining time he had left over break. He would fly to San Diego after Japan for a rally, but after that, he’d fly to Austin, Texas to spend some much-needed time with Jensen.

Jensen knew Misha was busy. He’d been traveling across the world to meet fans, and he was also busy with so many of his projects, helping so many people. Jensen was so damn proud of him. Misha was special. Someone who was truly remarkable and really cared about making the world a better place, as cheesy as that sounded. Jensen considered himself truly lucky to not only know a person like Misha, but also be friends with him. Sometimes he felt like Misha was more than a friend. The longer he’d been around Misha and Jared, the longer he knew his love for them was different. He loved them both, but he loved Jared like a brother. Misha was something different. Something more. More romantic. He had recently told Danneel about these feelings. She told him she was okay with it. She knew how much Misha meant to him, and she loved him too. Danneel gave Jensen permission to take things a step further with Misha, if they were both interested. Jensen didn’t know if he wanted to make that step just yet. He just wanted to spend a little bit of down time with the man who meant so much to him and had changed him forever.

Jensen was sitting on his couch, enjoy another off day in Texas. He opened up Instagram to check to see what was happening. He wasn’t a big social media guy, but fans loved it, and it was starting to grow on him. Plus, he loved using it to keep up with the other cast, especially Misha. But don’t tell anyone else that. He saw Misha posted again, and after watch the series of videos he posted, Jensen found his eyes were more watery, than they were before. Misha cared. He cared so damn much. He truly just wanted to help, and felt if something bad was going on, it was his job to fix it. Jensen realized just how many people Misha had saved after watching his videos, and couldn’t understand why Misha felt like he couldn’t be excited. Misha had done a lot. He’d saved so many people and helped so many causes, and he never stopped. Damn, he couldn’t be more proud of him. Just when Jensen thought he couldn’t love that blue-eyed dork anymore, he found a way to. Jensen wanted to share that with Misha, and the world, just in case anyone out there still wanted to think Jensen didn’t love Misha, he wanted to make sure that everyone knew just how much he loved him and was proud to know him.

A few hours later Misha saw Jensen’s comment and was touched. He didn’t do what he did for praise, but seeing all his fellow cast mates, especially Jensen, comment how proud they were, he found himself smiling. Misha had been feeling down, like he hadn’t done enough lately, like he hadn’t ever really done anything, but after making those videos and realizing how much he and his fans had done, and how his friends noticed that too, he felt better. 

When Jensen got the notification Misha liked his comment, that’s when he decided to give Misha a call. 

“Hey, Jensen,” 

“Hey, Mish,” 

“So, how’s Japan?”

“Really good. It’s been so relaxing, visiting all the beautiful places here, and it’s so amazing to experience another really unique culture,”

“I’m glad you’re having a good time, Misha. You deserve it. So, uh, listen, I was thinking, that our break is almost over, and we haven’t had much time to hang out. So, how about when you get back in the States, you can stop by and we can hang out together?”

As soon as Jensen said that, Misha started imaging Jensen and him sitting together under the hot Texas sun, all hot and sweaty, and, yeah, he should probably stop his imagining from running wild and answer Jensen.

“Mish? You still there?” Jensen asked, after Misha was silent.

“Yeah, I’m still here. Yeah, that sounds great, Jay. I’ve missed you, and we haven’t really had a chance to hang out like you said, and I wanna get a chance to spend some time together, just you and me, before we head back to Vancouver,”

“Great, so how about you swing by here on your way back from Japan?”

“Well, I’m actually headed to San Diego for a rally, but after that I’ll swing by,”

 _Damn, he truly never stops, does he?_ Jensen thought to himself.

“Sounds great, Mish. I’ll see you then,”

“See you soon, Jay,”

On the way to the airport, Jensen kept thinking about what he would say to Misha, when he arrived. After they hung up, Jensen had done a lot of thinking. He realized that he couldn’t just keep pretending with Misha anymore. He realized that he needed to tell Misha how he felt about him. Jensen was all about honesty and being real with the people he cared about most, and Misha was one of those people. Jensen didn’t know how, but Misha ended up becoming one of the most important people in his life, and he knew that long after this crazy ride they were on ended, they would still be a huge part of each other’s lives. 

Jensen was waiting just outside the baggage claim area in his car, when Misha knocked on the window. 

Jensen rolled down the window, “Hey, buddy,”

“Hey,”

Jensen got out of his car, and like the gentleman he was, he picked up all of Misha’s luggage and put it in the trunk of his car, before opening the passenger door for Misha. On the ride back to Jensen’s place, Misha told Jensen all about Japan and all the wonderful places he visited and the new foods he tried. When they arrived at Jensen’s house, Jensen got out of the car and opened the door for Misha, and insisted he would carry all of Misha’s luggage.

Jensen dropped of the luggage by the door and led Misha outside, to his backyard. The sun was shining brightly, the grass was green, and it smelled air smelled sweet, the scent of flowers filling it. It would’ve been picturesque had it not been over 100 degrees Fahrenheit.

The two of them sat down on one of the couches Jensen had in his backyard. Jensen sat down a few inches next to Misha on the couch. He was fidgeting, he kept tapping his foot and he couldn’t quite figure out where to put his hands. On his lap? On the back of the couch? Around Misha’s shoulder? Misha could tell something was off with Jensen as soon as they sat down. He couldn’t quite put his finger on it, but Jensen usually was at ease with him, but now he just seemed nervous.

“Everything okay, Jen?” Misha asked.

“Yeah, yeah, everything’s fine, Mish. So, tell me, how’s traveling the world been like?”

“It’s been great! Just in the past couple weeks I’ve been to Australia and Japan, alone, and met so many people,”

“I’m proud of you, Mish, I really am,” Jensen turned and looked into Misha’s eyes. Jensen noticed that as soon as Misha started talking, his body subconsciously shifted towards Misha and had closed the gap between them, so their thighs were now touching. 

“Thank you, Jensen,” Misha said softly, looking back into Jensen’s eyes.

“Look, Mish. There’s uh, something, we gotta talk about,” Jensen said nervously.

“What is it, Jen? Everything okay?” Misha was now really worried about his friend. Is that why Jensen invited him over? Was something wrong?

Jensen immediately noticed Misha’s worry, and felt guilty. Of course, Misha would worry about him. That’s the kind of person he is. The one who always cares. He didn’t mean to make Misha worry even more. That’s the last thing he wanted to do, the poor guy worries enough about everything else as it is.

“Yeah, everything’s fine, Misha. Don’t worry. It’s just,” Jensen’s eyes flicked down to his lap. He was having trouble looking Misha in his eyes now, given what he was about to confess, “It’s about us,”

“What about us?” Misha tilted his head, confused.

“Mish, I-“ Jensen paused, “I can’t keep doing this. I can’t keep pretending and lying to myself and you about our relationship. I can’t keep pretending that all our flirting on stage isn’t real. That I don’t fall in love with you, every time I look in your eyes. That I don’t miss you constantly, that I don’t wanna be closer to you, that I don’t want something more with you. Truth is Mish, you mean a lot to me, more than I ever imagined you would. I love you, so much. I’ve come to realize I can’t keep covering these feelings up, and I can’t keep hiding it. ”

“Oh, Jensen, when did all this start?”

“I don’t know, Mish. I’ve felt this way for years, but after watching those videos you posted, it really hit me. You do so much, and you help so many people. You’ve dedicated your life to helping others, all across the world. You never stop helping, and you never stop caring. You’re always looking to help the next cause and join the next fight, and I’m so proud of you, and I feel honored that you want me in your life and you call me your friend. It just made me realize how much I love you, and how much I’ve changed because of you. Because you’ve shown me I should care. I don’t know when it started, but you stumbled into my life, and all I know is, I never want you to leave it,”

Misha didn’t say anything, he just looked softly at Jensen and whispered, “I love you, too, dork,” before wrapping his arms around Jensen, kissing him softly. 

Jensen kissed back, slowly at first, as his brain still had to process the fact he was kissing his best friend. They continued to kiss, until they realized, they needed some air. When they broke apart, Jensen broke the silence, “So, uh, what now?” Jensen said sheepishly, lips a bit swollen.

“Whatever you want,” Misha replied, hair a mess from Jensen grabbing it.

“Well, Danneel knows uh, about my feelings for you, so she gave me permission to do stuff with you, if we wanted to,” Jensen said.

“Vicki gave me permission also. She’s known for years how I’ve felt about you,” Misha added.

“Danneel took the kids to Gen’s, so we have the house to ourselves,” Jensen said smirking.

Misha knew _exactly_ what that smirk meant, and Jensen looked hot as he was panting, still catching his breath, all sweaty from the heat.

“Well, I think I have an idea,” Misha said, reaching for Jensen’s belt.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked my cheesy fluff. Follow me on twitter: Beaniejedi33


End file.
